The wearers of jewelry have been confronted with loss of their jewelry because of accidental breakage or displacement of the end clips. These are generally gold or silver, and sometimes jeweled chains, which have an end that consists of a loop which is usually rotary mounted. Two ends of the chain, which are larger than the chain itself, are interconnected therein.
There has been little done in the past to prevent loss of the chain. The invention is a protective jewelry chain adapted to mount over and around the ends of a jewelry chain and its loops to prevent the accidental displacement of the ends of the chain guard.